First Aid
by Cain2310
Summary: Natsu rocks up at Lucy's door bloody and bruised asking for some help. It leads to other things that have been on both Natsu's and Lucy's mind. M rating for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**_First time writing Fairy Tail Fanfiction, bit smutty I am thinking about going on further in another chapter so please comment your thoughts. I plan on doing other characters in Fairy Tail as well._**

Natsu was at her door bloody and bruised.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy." Natsu leaned forward almost to the ground if Lucy hadn't caught him. It was the first time he had ever used her front door. "Can I stay over?"

Lucy smiled as she pulled him into her flat.

"Let me fix you up first."

Leading Natsu to a chair he sat heavily, a loud sigh leaving him.

"What happened?" Lucy asked grabbing her first aid kit and setting it on her dining table pulling another chair to face him.

"Did a job by my self" Natsu whispered not looking at Lucy.

"What! Why did you go by yourself?" _Why didn't you invite me?_ "Where's Happy?"

"He's with Wendy and Clara." Natsu dodged her first question answering the last.

Now sitting in front of Natsu, Lucy let her self-study what needed to be fixed. He had a deep gash across his eyebrow, he had a shiner beginning to show and a split lip and just grazes all over him.

"what was this job?" Lucy asked getting a wet cloth to dab at his forehead. She ignored his gaze that seemed to be following her.

He stayed silent.

"Natsu." Lucy glared down at him.

"A really small dark guild was terrorising a village…" Natsu mumbled looking down and his fists in his lap.

"And you thought you do it by yourself!" Lucy was almost yelling, she knew was having enough of an effect on him since he flinched. "Why? What stupid, egotistical thought made you want to do that?"

Sitting down in front of him, he grabbed one his hands and dabbed at it with a clean cloth. She only now noticed the bust knuckles.

"You could have waited for Happy to come back?" Lucy reasoned since he didn't seem to be arguing at all. She took the other hand to start cleaning at the dirt and blood. "All you could have asked me to come with you."

Natsu glances up at her at that comment, his eye showing some emotion she hadn't seen before on his face.

Letting go of his hand, she stood to get a better angle on his face.

"Did you at least win?" Lucy asked angling his face towards her.

This caused Natsu to grin.

"Let's just say they better have a 'Lucy' for them back at home." Rolling her eyes Lucy worked on his split lip putting a bit of cream to seal the wound. Lucy hadn't noticed that Natsu was staring at her until she looked back up from cutting some strips for his split eyebrow.

She raised her eyebrow at him and watched him begin to raise his own back at her but instead wince from moving.

"Stay still," Lucy informed placing some healing drops on the cut that caused Natsu to wince, hissing through his teeth and grab Lucy's arm that was applying the drops. "I said stay still. You know this is going to help."

Natsu looked up at Lucy, watching her expect his eyebrow. She had placed two strips vertical to the cut and one diagonally across the other two.

She now glanced down at Natsu to see that he was watching her lips closely. She was bitting it in thought while she was fixing Natsu. She slowly dropped her lip, causing Natsu to focus on it more and then glance up at her eyes. He stopped.

Lucy had noticed how close she was to him, she was standing in between his legs. She could feel the heat emitting from him. She watched him. Watched as his eyes flicked to her lips again and back up.

"Hey," Natsu mumbled, watching Lucy.

"Hey," Lucy whispered back. Watching Natsu.

They were silent for a few minutes, making Lucy uncomfortable yet oddly calm.

"Well, you can sleep now, have a shower in the morning, I'm not redressing you wounds again until morning." She went to move away from him talking about food but instead, Natsu pulled on her arms causing her to stumble onto one of his legs.

She was now sat on one of Natsu's legs looking up into his face. "Natsu?"

She watched as his hooded gaze moved from her lips to her eyes. His hands were on her hips, and one began stroking her thigh. Lucy didn't know why she was glad that she was wearing a skirt. She didn't know why she was sat on Natsu's leg and she didn't know why she started watching his lips as he wet it with his tongue, before glancing back up at Natsu. Mimicking what he had just done.

It was at that moment she noticed that Natsu was leaning closer towards her and that she was leaning towards him as well. Their nose's bumped and Lucy's heart was racing as she slowly placed her arms around Natsu's shoulders.

Only when he smirked and pushed closer that she finally wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

They were kissing. She was kissing Natsu, Natsu's smirk vanished as he explored her mouth and they fought with their tongues. A groan left his chest and she felt it rumble through her body. Causing her to moan back.

Natsu suddenly stood, arms wrapped around her, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He walks a bit and stopped at a wall close to her bed. To press her up against so they could stop and breath, Natsu rested his forehead against her eyes closed.

"I've." He panted. "Been wanting to do that for awhile."

Lucy grinned. Panting herself. "Me too."

"Lucy." The way he said her name made her arch herself into him.

"Natsu." She replied this caused him to growl and start kissing her again. It was rough and let Lucy feel every bit of him. Natsu kept highlighting a pacific spot, grinding into her, causing her to grind back. Soon enough they were meeting in rhythm and cause Natsu to gasp, and start kissing down her neck, nipping and sucking. Lucy gasped and moaned as his hands slid up her shirt and over her boobs.

He groaned when he had a hand cupping her, which in turn caused her to moan. Natsu's other hand went down in-between her legs, and went strait to her underwear.

"Gosh, your so wet, Lucy." Natsu groaned into her ear. His fingers rubbing slow circles an complete opposite to the speed they were going before.

"Ahhh." Lucy cried, pushing herself against his fingers.

Natsu started kissing her again, squeezing her right breast and nipple while he rubbed faster. Lucy moved kissing down Natsu's neck. Natsu groaned.

"How far are we going Lucy?" Natsu moaned pulling his hands back and placing them on her hips. "I want to go all the way, but I need you to say yes, I need you to confirm that yo want this." Natsu was looking deep into Lucy's eyes, both waiting for her answer and to see the truth in her eyes.

"I want to go all the way, Natsu." Lucy said, looking back into Natsu's eyes, she knew she wanted this, and only with him.

Natsu smirked and started kissing her again leading her to her bed.

 _ **Like, Comment and Follow.**_

 _ **Please, tell me your thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_And here's the second part! Hope you guys like it... rated M for a reason._**

Natsu laid Lucy down on her bed gently before moving to her socks and pulling them off, followed by her top and skirt. Lucy squirmed wishing Natsu would keep touching her. Crawling over her, Natsu kissed up her stomach between her breast and up her neck to her mouth.

"Natsu," Lucy mumbled hands pushing his vest. "Your cloths."

Natsu smirked and pulled off his vest and scarf, hopping back to pull his pants down. Leaving both of them only in their underwear. Lucy sat up, blushing and panting to ogle at Natsu body of pure muscle. Still, smirking Natsu knelt down pulling Lucy towards him by her legs. Gasping she sat up and put her hand on his pink hair. Natsu started kissing up her right leg just reaching her inner thigh, listening to her breathing in anticipation before moving back to kiss up her left leg.

"Uhhh." Lucy groaned, closing her eyes and scratching at Natsu's hair causing him to nip at her thigh. "Please," Lucy begged, trying to squeeze her legs together but being stopped by Natsu.

"'Please?' what Lucy?" Natsu asked to smirk still plastered on his face. "Tell me."

"Please Natsu." Lucy groaned again fisting his hair causing him to growl and Lucy to moan.

"More words Lucy, otherwise I don't know what you want," Natsu warned, sucking on her left thigh.

"I want you…" Lucy started, blushing from embarrassment. " I want you to lick me, lick my pussy Natsu, Please." Lucy gasped as soon as she finished as Natsu licked a thick hard strip up her clothed core, causing her to shudder.

"Is this what you wanted?" Natsu asked, repeating his action.

Lucy nodded grasping at his hair, causing him to groan into her core, his hands moved up her legs to pull her panties off almost ripping them in the process, tongue licking up all her slick. Lucy moaned and Natsu groaned. Lucy couldn't believe what was happening and Natsu was pleased he gained enough energy to keep on going eating at her. Listening to her gasps and whimpers as he drew is tongue through her sensitive flesh. Soon enough he started kissing back up her, keeping her core occupied with his fingers pumping in and out of her at a quick pace.

He slowly kissed up her stomach and onto her right breast sucking on the nipple, nipping every couple of seconds to gain a gasp from her lips, while his other hand that wasn't preoccupied in speed an orgasm out of her went to her left breast and squeezed and played with her hardened nipple.

Lucy cried out as her pussy clenched around Natsu's fingers that were plunging in at out of her. Clenching Natsu's shoulders until she calmed down, Natsu keeping a slow pass with his fingers, slowly drawing out. He kissed her forcibly when she caught her breath.

Lucy traced her fingers down Natsu's peck and abs, watching her fingers gracefully find the way to the front of Natsu's under wear. She palmed at him gently, cupping slowly, causing Natsu to groan pushing his face into her neck and shoulder.

Lucy pulled her hand back after a few strokes and stuck her hand down his underwear to fully grasp him. Natsu swore and thrust into her hand as she drew her thumb up and over the tip spreading pre-cum, as she started pulling and pushing gently.

Soon enough Natsu pulled Lucy's hands away and pushed them over her head. Kissing her roughly, tongues battling, when the stopped to catch their breath. Natsu had both Lucy's wrist held above her head in one hand, his other hand was stroking down her side.

"Why did you stop me?" Lucy asked panting.

"I only plan on cumming in you, Luce," Natsu replied realising her wrists and kissing her again. "Can I?"

Lucy nodded feeling Natsu kick of his underwear and start rubbing himself against her thigh working closer to her core as he kept kissing her. She couldn't handle how many emotions were running through her, she knew she wanted this, she knew she wasn't going to back out but….

She ignored her running thoughts and instead focused on Natsu her was kissing her neck and rubbing her legs, coxing her to wrap her legs around his waist, lining herself up with him.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked looking closely into her eyes.

"You already ask me this." Lucy comment kissing him again.

"I still need you to confirm Lucy, please?"

Lucy nodded, seeing the love in his eyes. "Yes."

"Good."

And he thrust into her.

He felt big in her hands, but he felt gigantic within her. He wasn't moving waiting for her to relax, it hurt. And he knew it. He tried to stay still but her clench muscle was causing him to groan quietly. Soon enough though it started to feel good, and Lucy thrust up against him, taking that as his cue he started thrusting.

Slowly. Kissing all across Lucy's face.

That's when Lucy bit into her neck, kissing and sucking around it. Natsu froze.

"Go faster. Natsu." Lucy mumbled continuing to kiss and suck on his neck.

Following her request he started thrusting faster and harder, soon enough Lucy stopped kissing and his neck and was leaning back into the bed moaning a whimpering at each movement. Natsu was kneeling up know, holding onto her waist while her legs were wrapped around her, thrusting and groan.

"You… Like… this… don't… you?" Natsu asked, in-between each thrust, causing Lucy to whimper and clench at him, causing him to speed up with a groan.

"Your… mine… this… pussy… is… mine…" Natsu growled hammering into her, both gasping with each thrust they were getting close. "Say… It!"

"I..I'm…. Yours…. Natsu… I'm… Ahhhh… all… yours." Lucy moan back.

Natsu kissed her as they both were meeting each others thrust, gasping and groan each others names.

"I'm cumming Natsu." Lucy whimpered.

"Me too." Natsu started to fall out of rhythm, still grasping Lucy's hips, they both came together.

Natsu fell on top of Lucy gasping.

"Lucy." Rolling off her, Natsu went and grabbed a clean cloth and cleaned up their mess that was in-between her legs, before helping her in to her underwear, putting on his own. He picked her up, pulling the sheets back off her bed, placing her and crawling in, pulling her onto his chest.

"Next time you should wear and nurse uniform," Natsu suggested earning a slap on the chest and a kiss on the check.

"Maybe." Lucy drifted off to sleep. She did however he the last thing he said.

"I love you, Lucy."

 _ **Any character suggestions or themes are welcome I'm willing to do fluff and smut so send in requests!**_


	3. Requests

Hey so I've gotten the most likes and reviews off of this story and I was hoping you guys would participate in the following in which I give you the choice of different plot lines and characters and I write the most popular

I will most likely write them all as these are my ideas and I just want to focus on one

Smut

teacher and student (obviously legal version)

High school sweethearts 

Already boyfriend and girlfriend, anniversary 

Halloween party 

Christmas party 

Police officer

Fluffy

coffee shop

Library

Quests that's super weird and gooey (horribly cheeesssssy fluff)

Babysitting 

Anything else you guys can think of 

You can choose any pairing of the fairy tail characters

I'm willing to gender bend them as well and anything else you kinking people want

Thank you

BladeWillow


End file.
